


You've Been Poisoned

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Humor, Moving On, Post-Hogwarts, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione invites Draco over for tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Unbeta'd, so please excuse any mistakes. Written for a picture prompt (empty teacup with the words you've been poisoned on the bottom) I posted in the Slytherin Cabal on FB. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"You know, I'm rather surprised you invited me over for tea," Draco said, arching a brow at Hermione. "I know we've cleared the air between us, but I didn’t expect for this invitation." 

Hermione sipped at her tea, flashing Draco a smile. "I wanted to show you that I was serious in my statement about putting the past behind us. I want a fresh start, Draco." She blushed lightly at him.

Draco returned her blush. "Still, the invitation was unexpected." He paused. "But not unwanted."

"Good." Hermione smiled. She helped herself to one of the raspberry scones Kreacher had laid out for them. "These are delicious, you must try them!" Hermione bit into the delicious treat. 

"So where are Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked, glancing around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "They live here too, correct?"

Hermione smiled at Draco's use of their names. He didn’t call them anything inappropriate, and to Hermione, that was a huge step in the right direction. "Harry is out with Daphne, and Ron is likely at the shoppe in Hogsmeade that Weasley Wizard Wheezes just opened up."

"Daphne and Potter? To be honest, I never saw that coming." Draco shook his head. "You know, I very nearly had to marry Daphne's younger sister."

"Astoria?" Hermione asked, trying not to feel jealous. "Well, what made your parents change their mind?"

"I did," Draco said with a shrug. "Told them if they were going to force me to marry someone that I would leave."

"You'd leave behind your family? Your fortune?"

Draco nodded seriously. "I would." He tipped back his tea, finishing it up. Putting the cup and saucer down, he froze as he read the message at the bottom of the cup.

_You've been poisoned_. 

Looking up at Hermione, he saw that she was wearing a smirk. "What?" he shouted, standing up. "You've poisoned me?"

Hermione laughed. "Draco, as an Auror, shouldn’t you know to be wary of drinks?" With another giggle, she finished her own tea and stood.

"How could you do this to me?" Draco cried.

Hermione continued to laugh, unable to hold it back anymore. "Got you!" she exclaimed, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

Draco stilled. "Got me? Is this some sort of joke?"

Hermione giggled, biting her lip as she looked at Draco. "Yes, sorry!" She shook her head. "Honestly, Draco, if I wanted to poison you for real, I would have just done it and not told you." She picked up his cup. "These are from George and Ron's shoppe. Weasley Wonder Cups! You can leave a hidden message at the bottom to surprise the drinker."

"You pranked me?" Draco asked, still in disbelief. He glanced at the cup, knowing that it wasn’t a bad idea of a prank. 

"I did," Hermione replied, looking proud of herself. "Hope you aren't too upset. I mean, you did tease me quite a bit during school."

Draco finally laughed, shaking his head. "I'll admit, you got me. And I suppose I sort of deserve it." He smirked at her. "Though, I think, you should make it up to me."

"And how will I do that?" Hermione inquired, blushing slightly.

"Let me take you out for tea tomorrow afternoon. I know a nice little place in downtown London. It's a hole-in-the-wall. No pranks this time." Draco looked at Hermione.

"Sounds wonderful." Hermione beamed. "But seriously, before you go, you need to try one of these scones!"

Draco laughed, accepting the pastry as he knew Hermione wouldn’t stop until he accepted it. He never knew that Hermione was one for pranks or sweets, but today, she had proved him wrong.

He couldn’t wait to see what else she had up her sleeve.


End file.
